Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a separable interface connector, and more particularly relate to a separable interface connector having opposing contacts that reduce lateral forces within the separable connector.
Various electronic systems, such as computers, comprise a wide array of components mounted on printed circuit boards, such as daughterboards and motherboards, which are interconnected to transfer signals and power throughout the system. The transfer of signals and power between the circuit boards requires electrical interconnection between the circuit boards.
Certain interconnections include a socket assembly and a plug assembly. Some socket assemblies include spring contacts, which are configured to mate with conductive pads on the plug assembly. As the socket assembly and plug assembly mate, the spring contacts exert a normal force on the contact pads, thus ensuring proper electrical contact between the spring contacts and the conductive pads.
In order to establish adequate contact, the spring contacts wipe across the conductive pads, cleaning both surfaces, as the plug assembly is mated into the socket assembly. Typically, during mating, the spring contacts are deflected. During deflection, the spring contacts exert a resistive force on the plug assembly. The resistive force typically has normal and tangential components. The normal force is usually referred to as the contact force and the tangential force is usually caused by the frictional behavior of the wiping motion.
As electronic systems become more sophisticated, the systems require an increasing number of spring contacts and equally increasing number of conductive pads. Thus, as electronic systems become more advanced, the quantity of spring contacts within the socket assemblies increase. Conventional socket assemblies align the conductive pads in a desired pattern and orient the spring contacts in the same direction. For example, if one thousand spring contacts are included within a socket assembly all one thousand spring contacts are similarly oriented. Each spring contact includes a wiping portion that extends toward a common side of the socket assembly. As mentioned above, as the plug assembly is mated into the socket assembly, the spring contacts exert a tangential component force on the plug assembly (a component force of the total force, as discussed above). Because all of the spring contacts are oriented in the same direction, the individual tangential component forces exerted by the spring contacts add together. The sum of the tangential component forces may be great enough to cause the plug assembly to shift tangentially while being mated. When the plug assembly shifts, the spring contacts may lose contact with the conductive pads. Even if the spring contacts do not lose complete contact with the conductive pads, the spring contacts may only partially contact the conductive pads which diminishes the reliability of the electrical connection between the spring contacts and the conductive pads.
The socket assembly typically includes an enforced, robust socket frame that is formed of plastic. The socket frame typically must be robust enough to ensure that the plug assembly remains aligned within the socket assembly. That is, the socket frame acts as a barrier that contains the plug assembly. The socket frame typically needs to be strong enough to withstand the sum of the tangential component forces exerted on the plug assembly by the spring contacts. However, as more spring contacts are included within the socket assembly, the sum of the forces exerted by the spring contacts increases. As the sum of the tangential component forces increases, conventional socket frames typically need greater strength to maintain proper alignment between the plug assembly and the socket assembly. Manufacturing socket assemblies with more robust, stronger socket frames typically increases the costs of manufacture and increases the area on the printed circuit board occupied by the connector, which impacts both system cost and electrical performance. Thus, as more spring contacts are used within the socket assembly, manufacturers typically will need to develop stronger, larger and more expensive socket frames.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient electrical connector that utilizes spring contacts. Further, a need exists for an electrical connector that maintains adequate contact between spring contacts and conductive pads. Additionally, a need exists for a separable interface electrical connector in which a plug assembly remains adequately aligned to a corresponding socket assembly. Moreover, a need exists for a separable interface electrical connector in which the cumulative lateral forces are minimized and/or substantially reduced. Also, a need exists for a more cost-efficient electrical connector.